Akai Ito
by enamsatuempat
Summary: Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak mempercayai benang merah itu. Namun setelah memikirkan apa yang terjadi dihidupnya, Baekhyun mulai mempercayainya. - Chanyeol - Baekhyun - YAOI -


Konon katanya menurut legenda yang berasal dari China, ada benang merah yang mengikat jari setiap orang dengan jodohnya. Benang merah ini tak terlihat, bisa mengusut, memanjang, tapi tak bisa diputuskan. Dalam cerita komik Jepang, benang merah ini sering digambarkan berada di jari kelingking.

Nenek Baekhyun juga pernah bercerita tentang legenda itu. Yang Baekhyun tau bernama Akai ito dalam bahasa Jepangnya.

* * *

Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol saat keduanya duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Baekhyun bukan anak pendiam, malah cenderung ceria. Itulah sebabnya ia mudah bergaul dengan teman barunya, termasuk Chanyeol yang juga senang tertawa. Kecocokan keduanya membuat mereka memutuskan berteman. Mereka duduk di meja yang sama dari tahun pertama hingga tahun terakhir. ' _Mungkin kita jodoh'_ itulah kata Chanyeol dulu. ' _Ya, takdir_ ' Baekhyun menimpali.

Dan takdir mereka terus mengiringi saat mereka dinyatakan lulus di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Tahun pertama dan kedua semua berjalan dengan baik. Walaupun mereka berbeda kelas, namun mereka masih saling menghampiri entah untuk makan siang bersama atau pulang bersama.

Tahun ketiga mulai berubah. Perasaan Baekhyun yang dulu biasa saja bila di dekat Chanyeol, kini ia selalu gelisah. Benih-benih cinta mulai hinggap di hati Baekhyun. Perhatian-perhatian Chanyeol nyatanya membuat Baekhyun berharap lebih.

Kelulusan sudah mereka raih. Pesta kelulusan pun sudah ada di depan mata. Malam itu Baekhyun berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Perhatian serta ketulusan yang Chanyeol berikan membuatnya yakin akan cintanya.

"Hai, Chan. Kau tampan dengan kemeja dan jas itu."

"Aku memang tampan." Chanyeol tertawa lebar membuat bibir Baekhyun melengkung keatas.

"Hei, Baek. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisa kita keluar sebentar? Uuh, disini sungguh berisik."

"Ah aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dengan tangan yang di genggam oleh Chanyeol. Membuat seolah ada beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

"Kau bicaralah dulu. Aku masih bingung mau memulai darimana." itu Chanyeol dengan wajah gugupnya.

"Uhm, baiklah." Baekhyun mengulum senyum, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun gugup luar biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan. Aku tau ini salah. tap-

"APA?" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun dengan raut muka yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Baek, kau gila?! Kita sesama laki-laki!" Nada Chanyeol meninggi. Membuat beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka.

"A..aku tau." lirih Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tau, mengapa tak kau hilangkan?!"

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi tak bisa." bening-bening airmata sudah menumpuk di mata Baekhyun. Nada Chanyeol masih tinggi. Seumur-umur belum pernah Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

"Kau menjijikan, Baek."

"A..apa?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Kau menjijikkan. Kau manusia _gay_ menjijikkan. Pertemanan kita berakhir disini, Baek. Aku tak mau memiliki teman seorang _gay_ , apalagi _gay_ itu mencintaiku"

Airmata Baekhyun tumpah. Bibirnya kelu, padahal banyak kata yang ingin di ucapkan.

"Tadinya aku mengajakmu keluar untuk meminta saranmu bagaimana caranya mengatakan cintaku pada Eunbi. Tapi malah aku yang dinyatakan cinta." Sambung Chanyeol. Tak menyadari kata-katanya barusan meleburkan hati Baekhyun.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi. Jangan ajak lagi. Jangan temui aku lagi. Anggap kita tak pernah saling mengenal. Aku tak sudi berada di dekat _gay_ menjijikan sepertimu. Pergilah. Pergi ke tempat aku tak bisa melihatmu." Chanyeol melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri kaku dengan airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Serta orang-orang yang menatap jijik dan prihatin pada Baekhyun.

Hancur sudah hati Baekhyun. Tak bersisa.

Kakinya lemas namun ia paksa untuk berlari menjauhi gedung tempat pesta kelulusan juga tempatnya kehilangan hidupnya.

Baekhyun pergi.

Ia tak hadir di upacara kelulusan yang semestinya dihadirinya untuk memberikan pidato terakhir sebagai siswa berprestasi.. Meninggalkan tanya bagi banyak orang, tidak termasuk Chanyeol. Lelaki itu merasa tau mengapa Baekhyun tak hadir. Senyum remeh terpasang di bibirnya. Tak menyadari bahwa malam itu adalah benar malam terakhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak mempercayai benang merah itu. Namun setelah memikirkan apa yang terjadi dihidupnya, Baekhyun mulai mempercayainya.

Dia adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki yang ia cintai. Dan ia percaya benang merahnya tak terhubung pada jari kelingking Chanyeol.

Karena itulah ia pergi. Mengabulkan permintaan lelaki yang di cintainya. Tak menghiraukan tangis pilu keluarganya.


End file.
